A Haunting in Amity
by Majora Radio
Summary: A crossover with Glass The Absol's Sequel to An Otherworldly Visitor. Ghost activity has reached an all time high, and Danny has no clue as to what's been causing it, he and his new friend Dusk go to investigate when a strange portal appears in the sky. What comes out, read to find out.


This is a Crossover story with Glass the Absol's Danny Phantom fan fiction, now you must be warned, this story will have a significantly darker tone as is my typical writing style, but don't be alarmed it won't get explicit. This also incorporates the events that happened in another pokemon universe, namely that of the RP forum Epidemic Johto, I highly recommend giving the site a visit sometimes. The writers on that site are superb.

"Hello."- Normal Speaking voice  
_"Well what do we have here?"_-Mocking/Hissing, and otherwise unusual speech  
**"DIE."-**Shouting, and other loud noises  
_In the pits of despair, after going far enough it's hard to see when your getting deeper.-_Narration, often peppered with anecdotes

* * *

In a dank and musty tomb blanketed in shadow, a cruel laugh sliced through the air, echoing eerily through the cavernous crypt increasing in sadism and volume as the seconds went past.

**"FINALLY!" **The voice screeched out in its hysterics, sending even more tremors down the poor people who were trapped there by the spirit.  
The ghost had come for them in the night, stealing children from their beds as they slept, men and women who were already hiding from the monsters that dwelled outside, even the occasional soldier who had gotten drunk when they were supposed to keep watch, spiriting each of them away one at a time to an underground tomb reeking of murder and other unmentionable atrocities. The children of course wailed incessantly, as well as a few of the adults, but many just sobbed quietly already having reached the pit of despair long before even coming there. Their's was a dying world, now mainly populated by the blood-thirsty hordes of the formerly wondrous fauna. They knew that they would have met their end at some point, but they didn't expect it at the hands of a crazed, vengeance hunting spirit.

**"After Three Hundred Years, you bloody murders will finally face the penalty for your crimes."  
**_"Hahahahaha..." _The voice chuckled, lowering to an almost friendly tone. But if you listened carefully, you could detect the unmistakable venom of malice laced mockingly in her voice. Which made all the more predictable what she did next.

A woman shrieked when the ghost suddenly appeared before her and grabbed for her throat, meaning to strangle the life out of her. She got up to run, but fell back down to the ground with one angered look from her captor's slitted eyes, back under the effects of pertrification like the rest of the prisoners. Her attempt to escape only resulted in the ghost to let out another light chuckle, and floated away back towards her previous location near the center of the room, and announced in a gracious sounding tone,

"Now, now. You don't think I'd kill one of you in such a brutish way, would you? That's a completely wrong assessment you insufferable cretins. If if this massacre is going to be executed properly I'm going to force you to suffer the most horrific pain possible, a little taste of what you inflicted on my all those years ago. I shall send it out so you can all share in this experience at the same time, _and I shall do it in style!_"

With a flourish of one of her severed hands bathed in pure shadow, she conjured up a sinister sharp sharp needle the color of blood that had a shadowy aura pulsing around it the same color as it's castor. She continued her monologue as she fiddled with the insidious instriment of pain,

"_Violet for violent...Fitting, no?_" She crooned out with an impeccable accent. But quickly switched to a more casual approach as she continued with her speech.

"Ah, who am I kidding, none of you cowards even have the capacity to say no let alone agree with me. But who'd want to hear your pitiful cries for mercy, if I allowed them to occur I'd lose my temper at the wrong time and slaughter the lot of you. An unsavory ordeal for all parties involved. It'd take eons to scrub the stains out of the tiling with only that ancient toothbrush, _and I am not doing that again_. I'll tell you, intestines are the worst since they tend to attract unwelcome visitors with the aroma, and that their also filled with...well you get the idea."

Her features visibly darkened with hatred, with her abrupt change in her approach

**"Now back to me murdering you." **The specter hissed spitefully to her captive audience.

_The time was finally at hand, brandishing the stake at her own forehead the spirit steeled her resolve and prepared to enact the ritual. Casting a death curse on one person was a feat in and of itself, and only the most powerful of spirits could perform it. Requiring a hatred of the darkest kind, and this Haunter __despised these people from the bottom of her soul, giving her ample power to cast the spell. She had done these sorts of curses many times before, but there had to close to 70 people down in the forgotten tomb. If she didn't die from the exertion outright, the hoard of undead that would come pouring in drawn to the screams of her victims would surely do her in. She had waited for over 300 years to get her revenge, and tonight, the accursed bloodline who had imprisoned her so long ago shall be extinguished._

Tears came pouring down from her closed eyes, and she shuddered out in a whisper her solem oath.

_"For you, dear brother..."__  
_

_**"Giratina Dominus, et intendite trahere volo has miseras animas vestras in umbra et cruciatus eorum in inferno in**_** aeternum!"**

_ And stabbed the spike into herself, enduring the agonizing pain to thrust the edge into the center of her being. She let out a choked laugh as infernal tendrils of the pure darkness came pouring out of the wound, and wrapped themselves around the hapless innocents below. She relished the absolute terror on the hapless innocents faces as the tentacles homed in on their prey, she held with baited breath as the first of them started to wrap around their first victim, and waited for the resulting scream. _

_When suddenly a giant wave of grey came flowing inside, engulfing everything in it's path with a mono-chrome aura. The ghost stared on in confusion as the events that had just unfolded played back to hers, backwards. The tendrils, the chant, her speech, all of it. Time itself was flowing back on itself!_

_'Nonononononononononononononononononononononononon ononononononono'_

_Her efforts were in vain! If she did nothing everything she had worked for will be ruined, and she'd never see her brother again. She tried everything, but she could not resist the flow of time itself, and let out a fearful screech as she was then thrust from the universe itself, into the unknown._


End file.
